There exists a great variety of therapies applied over human body or animals for stimulating their tissues and organs with therapeutic application or just for toning.
An example of these therapies is the curled sinmerization, in which uses a high frequency or very high frequency generator, based on copper thread bobbins, which is associated to one or more electrodes for its application over patient's body, allowing a soft or low current to pass through the patient's body tissue obtaining a very important stimulation effect.
Nevertheless, for this therapy application, the electrode is mainly metallic, which raises problems for focusing this energy on some body parts.